Wandering in Wonderland
by zigolo
Summary: Enma is lost in the wonderland searching for the king. If only he would stop bumping into bizarre people.   CROSSOVER. Revised.


**A/N **Silly old story of mine that I just really wanted to revise. It was in quite horrid condition before.

**Wandering in Wonderland**

Enma falls and falls once again, and again. Grazing his knees, his elbows, his hands and his face. He tries follow the man with white hair and wings on his back and mocking smile on his lips. He knows he must follow this man to a certain place for it's finally time for him to bring worth justice. Justice his family had been unable for so many years to deliver. He falls again and again.

He's lost in this strange land, he doesn't know where he should go. These lands are under _his _domain, and Enma knows he's a person who deceives others, who tempts other into a false sense of security. Enma is sure that's the only reason, because that man is so skilled in deceiving others that this land seems so warm and light.

"Maa maa, if you're looking for the king then you should go that way" Says a smiling swordsman, innocent looking bamboo sword on his lap.

"He will certainly be pleased that you've finally come to see him."

Enma doesn't know what he's talking about, there's no reason for _him _to be pleased about the fact that they will meet again. Doesn't he know that Enma is here to destroy his whole blood soaked crime family.

"Doesn't it hurt´" Enma asks and points at broken baseball bat and long forgotten baseball glove."

"Doesn't it hurt, all the things he's done to you?"

Swordsman's smile if possible get's wider. "Not at all, I did that to myself!"

Enma keeps walking and soon comes to meet two strangers.

One looked very much like a very bored frog, and another that was grinning predatory smile and wearing crown, or was it a tiara on his golden locks.

They both were looking at the big Mansion, that would have seemed like a place for royal to live, if only all that cursing and yelling from the inside wasn't ruining the effect.

"VOOOIIII, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I PUT TOO MUCH PEPPERS ON SOUP!"

"CAN'T YOU TRASH UNDERSTAND SIMPLE WORDS, I WANTED TO EAT LAMB ANYWAY!"

Enma stepped back in horror, only to stop so he could hear the prince's words

"Shishishishi looks like mommy and daddy are having fun again."

Enma runs away, and makes a self note to never wander to this direction again.

Enma walks, and walks, and stops by strange sight.

There's a tea table set for many people but only three people are sitting there.

"Oi, aho-ushi pass the tea!"

Hatter yells, wearing black, and explosives, and so many X-marks that it makes Enma sick. X is _his _mark after all.

The cow child that had been crying and complaining all the time suddenly disappears. and now there's an older, different looking boy sitting on the table. He asks 'Gokudera' to pass the grape candies, and the falls asleep without any further notice.

March hare has been yelling about EXTREME this whole time-

About extreme, and boxing. Or perhaps about extreme boxing, Enma can't say for sure.

Enma wants to know so he asks them, "Why do you follow him?"

The people on the table exchange a bored glance between themselves, as if Enma had asked something incredibly stupid and obvious.

"Because we want to"

Enma has wandered into a deep, deep forest, and once again he has no idea where he should go.

Luckily he hears singing and decides to find the singers so he can ask some directions.

"Mukuro and chrome,

Agreed to have a battle"

Enma sees a boy and a girl, sitting on the ground, and singing with a very happy tone.

These two had to be twins, for they sported the same kind of hairstyles, they looked very alike and the girl was feeding the boy pineapples.

And it was good that she did, otherwise the poor boy wouldn't have been able to eat. With his legs and arms in shackles it was hard for him to move.

"Sorry to bother you" Enma says carefully "but where can I find the king?"

"For Mukuro and Chrome,

Had burned their new trident"

"Where can I find the king!" Enma asks more loudly this time.

The twins seemed to finally hear Enma, as they turned their gazes at him, and started to look very pensive

"Kufufufu, I think I saw the king last time at the end of the left road." Boy comment's while turning his gaze to a small path on the left.

"Oh no, Mukurou-sama. I think he was at the end of south path last time I saw him."

As left path and south path were in the same direction, Enma didn't see how it mattered, but twins obviously thought it did.

"Now now dear Chrome, you are sadly mistaken for I know he's at the end of the left path."

"But Mukuro-sama, I too know he's at the end of south path."

Suddenly the girl's eye was on him again and she said thoughtfully.

"Don't you think he's a bit like our king Mukuro-sama?"

"Not at all, my dear Chrome" Mukuro answered seriously.

"I just think there are no other people who are like our king."

As Enma had already gotten his directions, and this conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere, he decided to continue his journey. Quickly mumbling his thanks, he left and just and just managed to hear that the twins had started singing again.

"Just then flew down monstrous skylark,

As black as tar-barrel!"

Probably because, he was now so far away from them, he didn't hear them properly anymore. Otherwise he could have sworn he'd heard someone saying.

"I'll bite you to death."

Enma was at the end of the path now. His heart was beating and he was growing more and more nervous with each of is step. Finally he was going to get revenge for all the things that Vongola had put Shimon family trough! No more would they be looked down on by others, no one would call them outcasts or scum. Not after Enma would defeat _him_.

At the end of the road Enma had expected battlefield of some sort. His nemesis was wearing his black cape and he had his x-gloved on. But under that cape for some reason, he wasn't wearing his mafia suit, just usual everyday clothes that you saw on ordinary people every day.

He wasn't looking at Enma, instead he was looking at his feet and this truly irked Enma.

He had no business looking elsewhere, when Enma had came here to fight!

Almost involuntary Enma followed his line of sight, and saw papers, lots of them with red markings, and filled with answers that had deserved only ten, or so points from hundred.

"Not very good, eh?"

Enma jerked in surprise, as _he _began to talk

"I have never been very good with tests, or schoolwork, or sports. Or with anything really."

Brunet slowly started collecting his failed tests from the ground, speaking all the while doing this.

"I'm happy that you finally decided to visit. I have been missing you."

Enma couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Was he trying to deceive him like the last time. Didn't he understand that Enma wouldn't fall for his lies ever again.

"It's no use, Tsuna-kun. I already know your real nature. I know you're not what you pretend to be. I know you are just deceiving everyone by acting kind!"

For the whole time Enma had been talking Tsuna had remained quiet, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, and was now tilting his head slightly to left.

"How do you know?"

"Huh?" What was he trying now!

"I wrote a letter! I wrote that I needed your help and you never came!"

"No one else in my family wanted to believe that you would be a good person, but I wanted to test it, I wanted to see if you would come!"

Enma drew a deep breath to calm himself, and continued in a bitter tone.

"But I see I never shou-"

"What letter?"

It almost felt like someone had hit him in the face. Tsuna was looking at him with a worried and slightly curious expression.

"I've never been good with tests.."

Tsuna continued "But, if this letter was test of your's then I'm very sorry but I never even found it."

This was just too rich, was he really going to claim that-!

But Tsuna was looking at him with very sincere eyes. Could it really be…?

"Hey, Enma wake up!"

Enma was so startled that he fell from his sleeping place, and was now lying on the floor and looking at Adelheid's amused eyes.

"Oi Enma, today is the day we start our attack so you better get dressed soon."

Yes, today they were going to steal "sin" and start their revenge. Today was the day they would start regaining their lost pride.

But still.. It had been a nice dream.

**A/N **Umm, yeah. This is really old fic that I wrote some years back. It's a bit childish, but I still remember how much fun it was to write it. Odd inspirations come middle of the night.


End file.
